couragefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Katz vs Mad Dog - Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles Season 1
Welcome to the fourth episode of the first season of Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles. Today, it's another villainous animal versus villainous animal battle. It's Katz, the recurring arch-nemesis of Courage, versus Mad Dog, the main antagonist of the episode The Mask, ''in a classic battle of cat vs dog. I hope you enjoy this one! Paul Schoeffler as Katz John R. Dilworth as Mad Dog '''The Battle:' COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! KATZ!! VERSUS!! MAD DOG!! BEGIN!! Mad Dog: Hey, you! I'm gonna make this hurt, so step off right now! I take pleasure in stomping chumps like you into the ground! You're a scrawny mistake with no friends whatsoever! A time when you'll actually beat Courage? That's never! You're getting beaten by a dog, although you've done that before! Watch out, or you'll end up a red stain on the floor! You may be a recurring villain but you still utterly suck! You're on The Wrong Side of the Tracks and you're way out of luck! Katz: Watch me neuter this pup and send him back to the pound! I'm sorry but, in this battle, it's no dogs allowed! You aren't even worth a speck of dust under a shoe! I'm rocking a British accent as I pulverize you! You're a minor antagonist, I'm the best one ever known! You're nothing, except the canine version of Al Capone! When Katz steps up in the battle, you know your life won't end well! A mutt as foolish as you isn't worthy of my motel! Mad Dog: *growls* It's in my name, I'm a Mad Dog, you've got the strength of a poodle! Not to mention, your picture looks like a four-year-old's doodle! Taking all nine of your lives, one dis at a time! You've wrecked so much on the mic, it should be considered a crime! You will never beat Courage so give up while you're ahead! Nobody wants to see your face so put The Mask over your head! I'm actually cool, and you're absolutely nothing! You've absolutely no clue how much pain that I can bring! Katz: I wish you hadn't done that, now I have to bring the pain! It shouldn't take much force for this dumb brute to get slain! A little sport before dying, dear boy? Be my guest! But, be aware: At everything that I do, I'm the best! The only pain that you can bring is against those around you! How can you call yourself cool? Your own girlfriend doesn't care about you! I actually have morals while you're absolutely heartless! Besides, it's dogs like you that reinforce by canine hatred! Mad Dog: You call what you have morals? I just call you insane! I'm sure the width of your arms are the exact size of your brain! I don't even need my minions if I want to take you down! You're a pathetic con artist, and the worst villain around! Katz: You should leave this battle, like how Bunny left you! You're just the brain-dead, gangster leader of a shifty crew! You're a narcissist who thinks he's the best dog in the world But every time someone sees you, they immediately wanna hurl! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! Poll: Who won the battle? Katz Mad Dog Check out more battles from me! Category:Blog posts